Chocolat
by sunflowerb
Summary: chocolat, je t'aime. Anything this delicious had to be terrible for her...but every now and then you have to i n d u l g e ...sokai... kairi centric...for Kaiora's Kairi contest


**A/N: For Kaiora's Kairi contest. And I didn't misspell the title. It's the french word for Chocolate. **

**I'm not contagious anymore, but I'm still hacking up my lungs. Yay for chocolate. Chocolat, c'est toi je t'aime.**

**Also, if you enjoyed this one, I have a ton of sokai fluff in my latest oneshot _Sukairain._ Shameless plug. Yes. But I'm really proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no...I do however own this story. Weee. And some really nice cough syrups.

* * *

**

**C H O C O L A T**

_every now and then you have to __**i n d u l g e**_

Kairi is normally healthy. Very healthy. She was always strange in that she never ate much fast food, and always ate her broccoli. She liked vegetables. She loved fruits. She drove Sora and Riku crazy by telling them that they were never going to have the strength to save the world if they didn't eat their vegetables.

Sora always liked that about her, though. Not the nagging, of course. Just that she was always so responsible and conscientious.

Kairi had one weakness. Most women have this same weakness. It is the flaw in their design that is also sometimes their saving grace.

Chocolate.

Kairi loved chocolate.

What woman doesn't? Really? It is built into their systems to love and indulge in the rich, amazing substance that is chocolate. It has been scientifically proven that chocolate makes them happy, by way of releasing endorphins. And endorphins make you happy. Happy people don't shoot their husbands. They just don't.

Nothing helped Kairi feel better after a bad day like a bowl full of rocky road ice cream. Or a spoon full of chocolate icing. Or a spoon full of nutella.

Nutella, for those of you who don't know, is a delectably sinful concoction of hazelnuts and chocolate, and it was another of Kairi's weakness.

Things like that she sometimes ate straight from the jar.

Other than that, she was healthy.

And wasn't the occasional indulgence good for mental health?

Which is why she said yes when Sora asked her to come with him to get ice cream.

_Chocolate _ice cream.

There was a new ice cream parlor down town that everyone was saying was _really _good, and Sora wanted to see if it was true.

"This _has _to be _terrible _for me," Kairi said as she took a lick of her Super-Deluxe-Devil's-Food-Chocolate-Supreme-Explosion. Such a name was certainly fitting for the monstrosity in her waffle cone. The chocolate ice cream was filled with bits of brownies, both baked and batter, chocolate chips, cookie dough, fudge, and it was drenched in melted fudge and chocolate syrup.

Sora laughed as Kairi enjoyed her chocolaty treat. "You are going to have the biggest sugar high, and then I'm gonna have to deal with you all day."

Kairi stuck her chocolate-covered tongue out at him. "You're just jealous because you couldn't afford something this spectacular." This had to be the best thing she'd ever tasted. The chocolaty goodness. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she took another bite.

Sora started laughing again. "Yes, Kairi, that's it." He said sarcastically. "I'm wicked jealous of the horrible stomach ache you're gonna have after you finish eating that thing."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him again. "Well it'll be _totally _worth it."

Sora shook his head at her and took a bite of his raspberry cheesecake ice cream.

They walked in silence as they enjoyed their ice cream. It was a hot mid-summer day, and their ice cream would surely melt if they didn't hurry and eat it.

**This stuff is **_**incredible. **_Kairi heard Naminé say in her head. **Can you imagine Roxas covered in this stuff?**

Kairi blushed at Naminé's comment.

"Kairi? You okay?" Kairi looked up at Sora, who was watching her concernedly. She realized she was still blushing at Naminé's suggestion of a chocolate-covered-Sora.

"Yeah, it's just…this ice cream is _amazing_," she told him, smiling nervously.

_He would be good covered in chocolate…_

Kairi blushed harder at her own thought.

_Why does he do this to me? I never feel like that around Riku…_

"Move outta the way!"

"Kairi, watch out!"

Suddenly Kairi was aware of being tackled out the way as a kid on a skateboard whizzed past, almost careening into her. It was only Sora's quick thinking that saved her. He pushed her out of the way and onto a bench on the side of the path and out of the way of the preteen skateboarder.

Unfortunately, he also knocked into the arm that held her ice cream, sending said ice cream smashing into her face.

"Oh!" Kairi gasped as the chocolate sinfulness hit her square in the face, splattering all over her face and into her vermillion hair.

Sora gasped as well as he realized what he'd done.

"…Kai...ri?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

Kairi pulled the smashed ice cream cone off her face and deposited it in the trash can beside the bench.

She blinked ice cream out of her eyelashes. "So…ra…" she said slowly. "Napkin."

"Kairi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean, I really, really, _really _didn't-"

"Napkin."

"Okay." Sora decided it might be best just to shut up for the moment. He pulled a wad of napkins out of his pocket and began gently wiping ice cream off of Kairi's face.

Kairi's anger dissipated as she felt Sora stroking her face. He was leaning closer to better see the clumps of ice cream covering her porcelain skin.

It was strange, the way she felt right now. How could an action as innocent as wiping ice cream off her face make her feel so wonderfully…wonderfully what? What words describe the way she was feeling?

She felt like she was melting…and it wasn't from the heat of the summer sun.

She was smiling…her eyes closing…this was surely heaven…

"Uh, Kairi…?" Sora was looking rather confused. His hand had frozen a few centimeters from her cheek, and didn't seem to know whether or not to keep wiping the ice cream from her face.

Kairi realized that she was smiling softly, and that her eyes were half-lidded as she looked at him.

"…just…don't stop…"

**You're stupid. I mean really, really stupid.**

Kairi snapped out of her reverie at Naminé's comment. She was being stupid, she realized.

Sora didn't seem to know what to do. So he did exactly what she told him. He continued wiping the ice cream off of her face, even though he'd gotten the majority of it off.

And once again Kairi couldn't help but lean into his touch.

Was it legal, to feel this fantastic? This was _sinfully _good, this feeling.

"Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Uh…"

Sora was at a loss for what to do. Kairi was acting so oddly. But she seemed so happy, so strangely content…maybe even happy enough not to get mad at him if he did something stupid.

Which is why he kissed her.

Now _this _was amazing. _This _was better than chocolate.

Kairi didn't think anything existed that tasted better than chocolate…that made her feel more amazingly happy than chocolate...

But Sora just completely blew that out of the water.

This feeling…his lips, his tongue…there had to be a law against this.

This was too delicious to be healthy.

Anything this wonderful _had _to be terrible for her.

But every now and then you have to indulge…

Kairi smiled against Sora's lips. Who knew he tasted better than chocolate?

Oh yes…Kairi was normally a very healthy eater.

But every so often everyone needs some indulgence…

_Et alors il finisse_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay. Chocolate covered sokai. With a Legally Blonde reference. **

**Hope you like it Kairi! A kaiora for Kaiora.**


End file.
